Bella
by Freiheit1692
Summary: What if Elizabeth Swann had a younger sister? What if that sister tagged along on Elizabeth's pirate adventures? What if that sister was in love with a certain commodore?
1. The Medallion

Twelve-year-old Elizabeth Swann stood at the ship's bow, quietly looking out at the foggy, thick-as-pea-soup sea. Several of her father's soldiers, as well as the sailors, worked at their ship-wide tasks so diligently that you could hear a pin drop.

Well, if it weren't for a certain someone aboard the ship.

Eight-year-old Isabella Swann constantly played around the ship, not even stopping for meals or slumber. She could barely stand still for a second's time. Bella insisted on taking a turn steering the vessel. She'd pout if she wasn't allowed to help the drunk and grimy sailors set the sails. But, she was rarely disappointed or let down. She had her father, Governor Swann, wrapped around her little pinkie finger. If Bella wasn't happy, Elizabeth was then ordered to uncover a way to make her content.

Now, Bella was begging Captain James Norrington to lift her so she could see over the ship's railing. Captain Norrington, who was slightly confused when it came to children, stood with a blank expression on his face.

"But you can see the ocean perfectly without being lifted, can't you, Miss Swann?" Norrington glanced around rapidly, searching for someone to distract Bella. "I have work to do…"

"I can see," Bella scoffed. "But not very much. _Someone _has to lift me."

Norrington muttered curse words under his breath, then caught sight of Elizabeth. "Miss Elizabeth!" he called out to her. "Would you be so kind to take your sister and entertain her somehow?" His eyes narrowed. "I don't have to speak with your father, do I?"

Elizabeth sighed and left her post at the bow to get Bella. "No, Captain Norrington," she wrapped her arm around her sister and started to lead her away.

The captain looked relieved. "Thank you, Miss Elizabeth."

Disheartened, she replied, "You're welcome, Captain Norrington."

When she and Bella were at the bow - out of ear shock of the captain – Bella threw back her head and giggled.

"I love teasing him, don't you, Elizabeth?" Bella grinned, showing off the gap where her two front teeth once were. "He grows so red when I ask to be lifted!"

Elizabeth didn't smile back. "You mustn't bother Captain Norrington, Isabella," she scolded the little girl. "Father will be furious if you take him away from his duties."

Bella's smile dropped and she looked away. "Sorry," she muttered. But then, her face brightened. "Sing me the pirate song, Elizabeth! Just like you always do!"

Her eagerness immediately put the elder girl into a decent mood. "All right," Elizabeth smiled. "But you sing too."

"Of course!" Bella was bouncing in excitement.

Elizabeth peered out at the sea again, cleared her throat, and opened her mouth. "Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me…we pillage, we plunger, we rifle, and loot..."

"Drink up, me 'earties, yo ho!" Bella joined in.

Together, the sisters sang, "We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot, drink up, me 'earties, yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho, a pirate's life for me!

"Bah," a voice scoffed. "Bit of a dangerous song to be singing, eh, lassies?"

Surprised, both girls turned to find Mr. Gibbs, one of the sailors, shaking his head at them, a liquor bottle clutched in his hand.

"Dangerous, Mr. Gibbs?" Bella inquired with her eight-year-old charm. "How is it dangerous…?"

Mr. Gibbs laughed heartily and left the two to complete his work. "How is it dangerous…bah!"

Bella turned to face Elizabeth. "What was he talking about, Elizabeth?"

A smile crept upon her older sister's face. "Don't listen to him, Bella," Elizabeth tickled her under her chin. "He's just an old, drunk fool."

Bella giggled. The two shared a smile and then began to stare out at the ominous, grey sea.

Time passed and soon, both girls were beginning to feel lazy and sleepy. Elizabeth was just about to drift off to slumber land when Bella's voice snapped her out of her daze.

"Father!" The little girl yelped. "Captain Norrington! A boy! A boy is floating in the water!"

Chaos broke out as the sailors and soldiers rushed to the ship's railing to scope out the boy. Sure enough, there was a young lad out there, clutching onto a piece of driftwood as his life raft.

"Man overboard!" Governor Swann called out. "Crew, rescue him!"

Ropes were thrown into the sea, shouting occurred. Soon, the boy was lying on the ship's floor, coughing and sputtering up water. Elizabeth and Bella worked their way through the crowd to inspect the boy thoroughly. The girls' father immediately pulled Bella back from harm, but Elizabeth was allowed to look more closely. The boy was about her age, with black-as-night hair and pasty, white skin. His clothes were sodden and tattered. As the lad was placed on the top of a crate for resting, Governor Swann approached his eldest daughter.

"Elizabeth," he stroked the girl's cheek. "Do me a favor and keep an eye on the boy, all right, love? Find out something about him – where he's from, what his name is, you know."

"Yes, Father."

The governor took his younger daughter below deck to lay her down for a nap. Meanwhile, Elizabeth stepped closer to the boy, whose eyes remained closed. She fingered his face, admiring his features, when all of a sudden, the boy took a large gasp of air and his eyes snapped open, he grabbing a hold of her arm.

Elizabeth gasped. "Oh! Oh dear, you're all right here, don't worry. My name is Elizabeth Swann and I'm going to look after you. I won't hurt you, I promise."

The boy breathed in more air. "W-W-Will Turner." And his eyes were closed once more.

Elizabeth began stroking his face again, when something caught her eye. A gold skull medallion was on Will's neck, the gold still shining brightly even after being in the ocean for so long. She gasped, she knew what the medallion stood for – piracy. Elizabeth and Bella had read enough books together to know about pirates and their signs. This boy might have been accused of piracy! Her heart beating, she undid the string of the medallion, gently took it off the boy's neck, and clasped it in her hand, inspecting it carefully.

"Have you found out anything about him yet, Miss Swann?" The captain came up from behind.

Elizabeth spun around to face him, hiding the medallion behind her back. "N-No, his name's William Turner, though. T-That's all I found out."

Captain Norrington tilted his head, letting the name sink in. Finally, he nodded and strolled away. Elizabeth faced Will once more, staring at him, then the medallion. As she was trying to put two and two together, the scent of smoke filled her nostrils. Her face wrinkling, she turned and saw a horrible sight – a burning ship was in the distance, very few voices calling out. And near the ship was another, though this one had a certain feeling to it. It looked ghostly and abandoned, yet, it was moving. She then caught sight of the moving ship's flag – on it, a skull stared her in the eye. A shock traveled through her body – that was no ordinary ship. It was a pirate's ship, to be specific – the Black Pearl.

* * *

_Greetings. (:_

_This is a story written by **A Catholic Girl**. I, Protego Totalum, am just posting it for her due to some difficulties. (:_

_Enjoy!_

_Cheero_


	2. The Promotion Ceremony

A twenty-year-old Elizabeth's eyes snapped open. She was in her bedroom, the light still dim. Sixteen-year-old Bella slept nearby in the other bed. Quietly, without a word, Elizabeth sat up in her bed, opened the drawer of her nightstand, and dug around in it until she came across the treasure she had uncovered eight years ago – the gold skull medallion.

Tracing its outline, Elizabeth tied the medallion around her neck. Admiring it, her glance went to her sleeping sister, the only person besides Elizabeth herself who knew of the forbidden and secret treasure. No one else, not even Will Turner, was aware that she had the medallion. It had been their special secret for as long as the two girls could remember.

A firm but gentle knock on the bedroom door interrupted Elizabeth's thoughts. "Elizabeth? Isabella?" Their father's muffled voice broke out. "You two still aren't sleeping, are you?"

Elizabeth let out a quiet gasp, and immediately shoved the medallion down her nightgown. Reaching for her bed coat, she called out to her sister, "Bella, wake up! Father's calling!"

Governor Swann opened the door beaming. He entered, nodding at Elizabeth and then making a beeline to a stirring Bella, who was refusing to wake. "Good morning, my sunshine," he joked. "I know you'd rather not part with your bed this morning, but James Norrington is being promoted today…"

Bella smiled into the pillow at the name of her love and then, pretending not to care a bit about James, rolled over to face her father. "Oh, Papa," she pouted. "Must I really?"

Elizabeth snickered as she pulled her bed coat around her. She had been completely aware of her sister's little admiration of James Norrington. Her love for him had been visible ever since Bella struck the age of eleven and the stage of puberty. Just like the secret of the medallion, Bella's heart's whereabouts also remained secret to their father and almost everyone else in their life.

Governor Swann chuckled and ruffled his daughter's silken, ebony hair. "We must attend the promotion ceremony, love," he turned from the bed and motioned for the two maids waiting outside the door to enter. "It is the polite thing to do. Going from a captain to a commodore is a major deal, after all."

"Father," Elizabeth gaped at the maids, who each had a box in their arms. "What do these packages have in them?"

"Ah, yes!" the governor grinned even more. "That's my little surprise." He nodded at the maids, signaling that they may hand the packages to the proper owner. "Go on, open them and see how well your old father treats you."

Both girls laughed and each accepted their own package. Bella, still curled up in bed, had hers opened first. "Oh, Father!" she held up a golden dress with a full, ruffled skirt. "A new dress! You got us new outfits for today's ceremony!"

Elizabeth held up her own dress, a white gown with a flowered pattern. "They're beautiful, Father! Wherever did you get them?"

"Certainly not in Port Royal!" Bella proclaimed, hugging her dress.

Governor Swann blushed with happiness at the look of his ecstatic daughters. "They're the latest styles in London. I ordered them weeks ago and they just arrived this morning. Excellent timing, don't you think?"

Both girls nodded and stood to thank their father once more and give him great, big hugs and kisses.

Though the dresses may have looked glamorous, they certainly didn't feel comfortable. Each garment had a corset, and very tight ones, as a matter of fact. Both girls were having trouble breathing as they descended the stairs into the front room.

"Father was so kind to get us these dresses, but don't you think we could have done without the bloody corsets?" Bella muttered to Elizabeth. "I swear that I'll drop dead in the middle of the ceremony – and right in front of James!"

"What did I tell you about your language?" Elizabeth hissed back. "Young ladies don't swear!"

"Oh, and you've never used curse words before?" Bella scoffed.

"Really, Isabella, hold your tongue!" Elizabeth gripped her teeth and gave Bella a little nudge with her hand.

Bella sighed and then picked up her pace on the stairs, probably to just get away from Elizabeth. But, when she was about four steps away from the main floor, she stopped, smiled, and ascended the stairs to speak to her sister.

"Will Turner's in the alcove with Father," said Bella in a teasing tone. "Do you want to go hide in the bedroom?"

Elizabeth stiffened and felt her face turned red. "Stop that. I don't like him that way."

"And you're the girl who stole his medallion…" Bella clucked her tongue. "When do you plan on telling him that, eh?"

Elizabeth stuck up her nose and practically flew down the rest of the stairs. She entered the alcove first, but not before she turned to stick out her tongue at Bella. Then, with spice to her step, she walked straight into the alcove.

"Someone's a little feisty today." Bella whispered to a passing servant on the stairs. The man chuckled and nodded at the governor's daughter. Bella smiled at him and then entered the alcove herself.

William Turner stood in the Swanns' hallway, watching the governor as he tested out the sword Will recently created. If all went well, the sword would be given to James Norrington, as a gift of his promotion.

Eight years ago, when the crew of the Dauntless rescued now twenty-year-old Will, he was kept aboard and taken to Port Royal, Jamaica, with Governor Swann, his two daughters, and the governor's soldiers. There, he stayed at the governor's house until Arty Walker, the blacksmith, took him in for an apprenticeship. Since then, Will had been part of the Walker family, often visiting the Swanns on Sundays for tea. He soon became good friends with Elizabeth and Isabella Swann. Elizabeth was his age, and Will admitted that he had always liked her more than a friend. Isabella was four years younger than the two, but as smart and experienced as her sister.

Will's mother had died when Will was twelve. His father had left shortly after his son was born. After his mother's funeral, he stowed away on a ship that was going to the Caribbean, but pirates burned the ship. And, ta-da, he ended up on the Dauntless.

"Yes…fine sword, indeed, Mr. Turner…" Governor Swann flipped the weapon over, tracing its blade carefully. "You have never disappointed me, lad. This will be the perfect promotion present for Commodore Norrington. Thank you."

"No, thank you, Governor," Will nodded as a sign of his thanks. "You have always supported the Walkers and myself."

The governor chuckled. "You're too much, lad, just too much…"

A patter of feet was suddenly heard. With a swish of petticoats, Elizabeth Swann, fair and beautiful, had entered.

Will felt his heart skip a beat. "Miss Swann," he fell into a deep bow.

Elizabeth looked surprised by his presence. But, yet, her face broke into a gentle and teasing grin. "Will, I've told you so many times to call me Elizabeth."

"I was brought up by Jane Walker," Will said sternly. "I was taught to address young ladies as Miss."

Elizabeth looked as though she had been slapped in the face, and as Isabella Swann entered, Will broke into another bow.

"Isabella," he nodded to her.

Bella smiled in a friendly way and curtsied. "Will."

Elizabeth's eyebrows rose and she shared a desperate look with her sister. Bella seemed to read her eyes and then looked taken back. "Uh…pardon me. William, Elizabeth…" she nodded at both of them and brushed past her father to go outside and climb into the carriage that would take them to the promotion ceremony.

Governor Swann, looking confused, placed the commodore's sword back into its package and tucked the box beneath his arm. "Well, then…" he started to make for the door. "Elizabeth, say good-bye to William and come out to the carriage, all right, dear?" He followed Bella out the door.

Elizabeth's features remained stiff. "Good day, _Mr. Turner_." And she was gone, outside as well.

Will stepped outside and watched the carriage drive away. He couldn't help but notice that Elizabeth was staring out the window at him until the carriage was too far away to spot.

Will put on his hat and sighed. "Good day…Elizabeth."

That day, the sea was as clear and blue as the sky. Hardly any ships sailed the waters, due to the promotion ceremony. But, oddly, one skip – a rather small ship – still sailed on.

The vessel belonged to a pirate, named Jack Sparrow. He was one of the most well known pirates, he being a Pirate Lord. Jack had his odd ways of life.

For instance, that day, he was aboard a sinking ship. The further the ship sunk into the water, the higher Jack climbed up on the vessel. Soon, the ship had reached the dock. Whistling, he gracefully hopped from the boat to the platform, placing on his hat as he did. With a little sway to his walk, he walked up the dock, his eyes shooting from one place to another.

"Oy! You! The one in the hat!" a harbormaster approached him. "Look, sir, here, we pay fees for keeping our boats on the dock…now, I need two shillings from you…and of course, your name…"

Jack Sparrow chuckled. "Ah, a fee, of course." He dug into his coin purse, and then his hand emerged with three shillings. "What do you say to three shillings…and we forget the name?"

The harbormaster sniffed, pushed his spectacles up his nose, and accepted the coins. "Welcome to Port Royal, Mr. Smith."

Jack tipped his hat at him. "Much appreciated, sir."

As the harbormaster turned and left, Jack shook his head. "What a pushover…"

At the promotion ceremony, the three Swanns were in the front row as Norrington was ascended to a commodore by the former commodore. Bella sat intently, taking in the ex-commodore's words and admiring her beloved James. Elizabeth, not paying a bit of attention, was continually cooling herself with her fan. She was most grateful when the ceremony officially ended and Commodore Norrington was given his new sword by Governor Swann.

"Finally!" she stood with relief, still fanning herself. "I thought this would never end."

"I thought you'd fall asleep and start snoring," Bella said crudely. "You looked so bored."

Elizabeth shook her head and smiled. She and Bella were alike in many ways, but different in even more. Bella tended to be the more romantic one, as she had the looks for it. With her long, ebony hair, slender figure, and snow-white skin, she was considered fairer than Elizabeth and almost always had to wear a large-brimmed hat when she went outside. Elizabeth had golden-brown tresses and more tanned skin. Her figure was about the same as her sister's, but she was a bit skinnier than Bella.

_Commodore Norrington is crazy to not be courting Bella yet, _Elizabeth thought as she and her sister strolled over to the stone platform above the water. _Any man who marries Bella will be lucky._

"Elizabeth?" A smile had come across Bella's face. "You know what I just noticed?"

"Mmm?"

"Remember that journey to Port Royal when we were young, when we first met Will?" Bella gazed out at the ocean, a dreamy look on her face. "I remembered that on that trip, I had asked James to lift me so I could see over the Dauntless's railing. And to think, he wouldn't do it because he was afraid of children! And…here, I am now, loving him."

Elizabeth met her sister's eyes. "You really do love him, do you?"

Bella looked away. "If only he spoke to him more than about once a week," she sighed, ignoring her sister's question. "I wouldn't mind at all marrying a sea man. We could have children on a ship and they'd be raised to be soldiers and captains…" Bella laughed. "Maybe even pirates!"

Elizabeth giggled with her. As they laughed, the exact person they were discussing approached.

"James!" Isabella turned tomato red. "Um…congratulations!"

Norrington nodded at her, but then turned to Elizabeth. "Elizabeth, may I speak with you?"

The two sisters shared a glance – Bella looked shocked, hurt, and confused, while Elizabeth looked like she didn't want to be seen anywhere with the commodore at all.

"Ah…must it be I you speak with, Commodore?" Elizabeth gently pushed Bella in front of her. "Bella here will be happy to fulfill your task."

Commodore Norrington shook his head. "It must be you, dear," he offered her his arm. "May I?"

Throwing an apologetic glance at Bella, Elizabeth allowed herself to be escorted by Norrington to a nearby point of the platform. Just as Elizabeth had thought, Bella went out of the way to hide herself behind a stone pillar, where Norrington and Elizabeth's conversation could easily be heard.

Norrington looked out at the ocean, in the same desirable way Bella had only minutes ago. "Elizabeth," he glanced sideways at her. "There comes a time in every man's life when a question comes up…"

Elizabeth began fanning herself again. Was it just she or was the ground swaying?

"And that question…is a question of marriage," Norrington, flustered, turned to look at her. Elizabeth, finally realizing what this conversation was all about, blushed furiously and gaped at the commodore.

Norrington peered back at the sea. "You've turned into a beautiful young woman, Elizabeth, and though I am quite older than you, age does not affect love, eh?"

Elizabeth's hand moved back and forth more rapidly, the fan making her stray hairs flap in the air. "I can't breathe," she gasped. Her corset was taking a turn for the worse.

"I too," Norrington nodded. "I knew you had the same feelings for me as I did for you…"

Meanwhile, behind her pillar, Bella was too stunned to move as hot tears rolled down her face. James was in love with her sister? He desired Elizabeth, not her? But…Elizabeth would simply refused, she was in love with Will Turner, whether she knew it or not…

A scream broke her thoughts. Elizabeth had fallen from the wall into the water, because of her tight corset!

"Elizabeth!" Bella yelped and she dashed to Norrington, who had just noticed Elizabeth's absence but was completely unaware she had fallen off the ledge of the wall into the water. "You idiot!" Bella restrained herself for a moment, but then pulled back her arm and punched James right in the face – as gently as she could though.

Norrington looked shocked at Bella's actions. His hand immediately flew to his slightly bloody lip, doubtfully licking the cut with his tongue.

Bella couldn't help but roll her pretty hazel eyes. "Norrington"

James looked her up and down. "I had no idea you had the nerve to hit a commodore like that."

Bella fought back her heavy blush. Now wasn't the time to lose herself in Norrington's deep brown eyes. Her sister was drowning. "Commodore, Elizabeth is"

"Oh!" Norrington blushed himself. "Of course!" He motioned for some nearby soldiers to approach as he peeled off his coat and took off his hat.

"No!" the word choked in Bella's throat. "C-Commodore, the rocks…you shouldn't. It's a miracle Elizabeth missed them. We should head down to the docks."

"Very well then," Commodore nodded and pulled his attire back on. "Come along, men!" And in a blink of an eye, the soldiers and James were gone. Bella hesitated, but then followed the men.

Meanwhile, Jack Sparrow had been settling a matter with two blustering soldiers about ships for him to commandeer – though, now, it seemed like all that the two soldiers were doing was quarreling about which ship in the harbor was the speediest. Jack was merely listening on, twiddling his thumbs and whistling cheerfully. When the soldiers came to topic about the Black Pearl, an object falling from the rampart wall across the bay caught his eye. He squinted, and realized that the falling thing was a woman – and by the looks of it, a woman who couldn't swim.

"Well, I hate to dash off, but you know, duty calls," Jack said in his crisp, toying accent. "Lovely to meet you, gentlemen."

"Oy!" One of the soldiers straightened up. "We're not through with you, Mr. Smith!"

"So sorry!" Jack waved back at them and dove off the dock. Once in the water, he submerged, swimming deeper and deeper until he caught sight of the drowning body. The woman wore a full-skirted dress, which was clearly weighing her down.

_Honestly, no ladies are headstrong these days, _Jack thought. He doggy-paddled over to the woman and grabbed her around the waist. He attempted to pull her up to the surface, but she was just too heavy with that dress. Doubtfully, he ripped off the first few skirt layers, leaving Elizabeth Swann in her petticoat.

_Much better. Now, let's get some rescuing done, shall we?_

Timidly, he swam up to the surface using one arm, the other wrapped around the young lass. The moment their heads broke above the surface, Elizabeth was conscious, coughing and sputtering up water. When she saw Jack, she wiggled in his arm. "Who are you?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out, love," Jack scoffed.

As the two set foot back on the docks, Jack noticed the gold medallion hanging from Elizabeth's neck. His eyes widened. "Where did you get that?"

Elizabeth's fingers flew to the medallion and had just opened her mouth to explain when a large crowd - consisting of soldiers, the commodore, her father, and Bella – approached them in a mad dash.

"Elizabeth!" Governor Swann made to embrace his daughter. Bella came up to wrap a cloak around her drenched sister. Then, the three all backed up, as if terrified at the sight of Jack.

Jack acted surprised. "Oh, come now, I'm really not that bad when you get to know me…"

Commodore Norrington drew his new sword from his sheath and the soldiers aimed their rifles at a bewildered Jack. "Pardon me if I sound rude, sir," James snorted. "But you happen to bear the exact looks of a man involved with piracy." He stood with one arm in front of the Swanns, as if protecting them from this stranger.

"Oh, I'm a pirate, am I?" Jack's eyebrows rose. "And you're so sure because…?"

Norrington reached out to grip his arm. James rolled up the man's sleeve to reveal the EITC's brandish. Abandoning the arm, James smiled slyly and nodded, as if he knew all along that this man was a pirate. "Any explanation?"

Jack didn't dare make eye contact with anyone. And then, before anyone could do anything, he had a hold of Bella. Holding her close to him, he withdrew his pistol and held it to her temple. "Listen, bastard, either I'm set free or the girl is cooked. Your choice."

Governor Swann and Elizabeth both gasped and fought to get past Norrington. "Get your hands off her, sir!" the governor protested. "I already had one daughter at risk of peril today, do you think I want another?"

Trapped in the stranger's arms, Bella wasn't even wiggling to escape. Something about the man told her that she needn't worry about getting shot. He seemed to have a trickster personality, but could be trusting at times. And Bella knew that this was one of those times.

Meanwhile, James Norrington was trapped as well – but between decisions. He couldn't let the traitor get away, but yet, if Bella was hurt, both the governor and Elizabeth would never forgive him. Deciding to do the safest thing for his own life, he silently ordered his men to forward and take control of the pirate. Surprisingly, Jack didn't even fight back and allowed himself to be handcuffed. Bella, shocked because she assumed the man wouldn't back off without a fight, felt herself be led out of the pirate's reach and into the arms of her father.

"Isabella," Governor Swann muttered joyfully. "Thank goodness."

As her father hugged her, Bella glanced over his shoulder to share a look with Elizabeth. Elizabeth, still wet from her little swim, nodded, a way of saying that she too thought Jack Sparrow would never surrender so easily.

And with that, the pirate was led to the Port Royal prison, and the Swann family was led home. Bella couldn't help but notice that James wrapped his arm around Elizabeth…

* * *

_Greetings (:_

_This story is written by **A Catholic Girl**. I am just helping her post it due to some difficulties._

_Enjoy!_

_Cheero_


End file.
